plants_vs_zombies_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Extra Zombie's Attack
By BGB64 Characters Plants *Sunflower *Cattail *Peashooter *Winter Melon *Cob Cannon *Umbrella Leaf *Tall-nut Zombies *Extra Zombie (See Extra Zombie Interview for info) *Dr. Zomboss *See List for 250 attack group *Gravity Helmet Nuke Belt Giga Gargantuars (GHNBGG) Story A whole bunch of plants are on the front lawn, including cattail in her water pot. Sunflower: These zombies can't get past us. Ever. Cattail: I know, right? Peashooter: Yeah. Narrator: But Extra Zombie has a plan. Winter Melon: We can hear you, and who is this "extra zombie?" Narrator: Oh, sorry. I'll hack the microphone so I can hear you but you can't hear me. Cob Cannon: Hey! Umbrella Leaf: He's done it now. Remember, he can hear us. Meanwhile, at the graveyard... Extra Zombie: Ok, zombies. Dr. Zomboss has given me 250 zombies to use to attack with. You are the 250 zombies. *5 Catapult Zombies © *5 Zombonis (Z) *10 Tall-nut Zombies (T) *40 Bobsled Zombies & 10 Bobsleds (B) *40 Gatling Pea Zombies (G) *150 Bucket Zombies (b) Back at the lawn... Cattail: Guys, why have there been no zombies in five hours? Peashooter: I don't kno- what's that on the horizon? Tall-nut: A truly huge wave of zombies! Winter Melon: Where's the flag zombie? Sunflower: They seem unusually...organised... Umbrella Leaf: Well, they're here now. All Zombies (unsimultaneously): Brains! Cob Cannon: Tall-nuts lookout! Zombonis! Cob Cannons shoot 2 cobs at the Zombonis, destroying them. Winter Melon: We can take care of these bobsleds. Tall-nut: Did you notice the peas hitting me and the basketballs hitting umbrella leaf? Winter Melon: No. Sunflower: Seriosly guys, look! there are 150 bucket zombies heading towards us! The Cob Cannons shoot 5 cobs, decimating 25 bucket zombies. Cob Cannon: Make that 125. Winter Melon: Well, now you guys have to reload. Even with my slowing, they'll kill us all by then! Sunflower: What if we...nuked 'em? Cattail: Whatd's that mean? Sunflower: Y'know. The good'ol nuke pebbles? Cattail: Oh yeah. Peashooter: Umbrella you got them? Umbrella Leaf: Yeah. Winter Melon: Give them to me! I'll pult 'em! Winter Melon throws the nuke pebbles at the zombies, destroying them all. Extra Zombie (running and shouting): This won't be the last you see of me! Later, at Dr. Zomboss's lab... Dr. Zomboss: Your attack failed. Extra Zombie: But now we know all thier little tricks...this time, we won't be defeated. Dr. Zomboss: I can tell you want more zombies to attack with. 250 giga-gargantuars with gravity helmets and nukeproof belts maybe? Extra Zombie: Nah for this we need only five. The next day, at the lawn... Winter Melon: Really? 5 giga-gargantuars wearing weird metal hats and belts?! Peashooter: My Peas get deflected! Cattail: My spikes aren't doing much damage. Wintermelon: Umbrel- Umbrella Leaf: Here they are. Winter Melon throws the pebbles. Winter Melon: Ther- they're still alive??!!! Sunflower: Ahhh! The giga-gargantuars invade the house and eat crazy dave's old neighbour's brains. The End! Category:Fanfics Category:BGB64's Fanfics Category:Fanfics with pretend Plants or Zombies